


Upgrade

by Dragona15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou the porn star, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, M/M, Oikawa Tooru/Takahiro Hanamaki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrequited Love, the fandom will hate me because of what I did to Yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragona15/pseuds/Dragona15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani and Iwaizumu are fuckbuddies who have some issues to settle between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is where rarepair shipping hell begins, and I wanted to try and actually write something serious with this obsession of mine. My skills as a writer are probably the same as the level of a middle schooler, so you will probably cringe at the way I chose to english derp. If you came here looking for Kyouhaba or Iwaoi, you're going to be very disappointed...  
> Without further ado, ENJOY!

Kyoutani hates it. He hates how weak he truly is. How easily manipulated he is. His body couldn't do as his mind wished. It couldn't. There was the lack of power and willpower combined into one miserable small whine. He probably heard Kyoutani and stopped. Kyoutani made the mistake to look into those dark eyes and he knew. He hated that he loved this beautiful creature in front of him. Hated how he made Kyoutani go weak on his knees and melt under his intense gaze. He had the ability to look gentle despite his rough appearance. He had the ability to caress Kyoutani's cheek and turn him into a very compliant puppy. Make him lean into his touches eagerly and silently seek out for more. They press their foreheads together, then their lips. Next thing Kyoutani knows, he's pressed to the wall, larger body flush pressed against his own. The need is obvious, and so is the bulge Kyoutani feels rubbing up against him. If it serves of any consolation for Kyoutani's weakness, is that Iwaizumi becomes weak because of him, too.

And it all happened in a fucking week. It started since last Sunday.

~

Kyoutani groaned in his deep voice and heard Iwaizumi grunt in reply. Over the months in their weird fuck-buddy relationship, he learned that the older male liked to hear him. A lot. It did wonders to his straining dick locked in his pants. Kyoutani craned his neck aside to give Iwaizumi better access as he palmed the bulge of his partner. Iwaizumi cursed against Kyoutani's neck and bit into the skin, causing the blonde to jolt and gasp. His neck was littered in kisses and hickeys, hungry ones, soft ones, Iwaizumi made a fucking mess with his mouth and Kyoutani didn't complain one bit. If anything, he was gasping and moaning lowly, trying to keep his voice at minimal with some difficulty.

His movements were urgent, and Kyoutani couldn't blame his lover. He felt so hot as well, his need growing higher at an alarming rate, his legs were already spread and wrapped around Iwaizumi's waist as the older male supports him against the wall. They are practically dry humping as their mouths slot together into open mouthed kisses and bites. Fuck these sweatpants, they need to go. Kyoutani had to let Iwaizumi go for a moment if any of them wanted to be naked at this point.

Clothes barely hit the floor and the two men were at each other's mouth and neck already, the lust growing stronger and erections poking in each other's bare thighs. Aside from the groaned or hissed cursing, no other words were needed to speak out how much they needed each other right now. The bed was soft on Kyoutani's back only for a few seconds, because the blonde tries to roll on top of Iwaizumi any chance he gets, trying to grab the tanned wrists into his calloused hands and pin him on the bed, but Iwaizumi bucks his hips forward in an aggressive motion, and Kyoutani is under him again.

Oh how he tried, and he tries again, Kyoutani is back on top of Iwaizumi, but the tanned male just grabs his toned ass and squeezes firmly. Kyoutani groans loudly into his lover's mouth, biting down on that lower lip to draw out a moan out of Iwaizumi. Kyoutani can feel a thick cock pressed in between his ass cheeks and he adjusts himself on top of Iwaizumi to roll his hips over the heated flesh. Kyoutani watches Iwaizumi try and reach out for the nightstand from his position with not much success. So Kyoutani got off Iwaizumi to reach out for the lube and condoms, only to nearly drop the objects when Iwaizumi sneaked an attack and latched his mouth at one nipple. Kyoutani huffed at the bold move and dug his hand into that thick dark hair to yank at it. Iwaizumi's cock twitched from the rough treatment and Kyoutani got a smack to his ass.

Kyoutani bit down a moan when slick fingers slid into him. He focused on the gorgeous cock in his hand, instead. It's thickness fit into the palm of his hand nicely as he pumped it up and down, drawing out beads of precum. Iwaizumi was watching the faux blonde work wonders to his hard member and rewarded Kyoutani with nibbles to his earlobe. His fingers were working and scissoring to open Kyoutani's body for him, watching his mouth hang loose to let out small little pants. "Good boy." Iwaizumi husked into Kyoutani's ear as he fingered the younger male deeply. Kyoutani's moan was Iwaizumi's prize: needy and open. Kyoutani was lying on his side, pressed halfway over Iwaizumi, one muscled leg sprawled over Iwaizumi's legs to allow for better preparation. His hand worked, pumped and twisted up and down Iwaizumi's length, keeping him hard as a log, keeping him ready for when Kyoutani's body is prepared to take him. By the third finger, Kyoutani had buried his nose into Iwaizumi's neck, breathing in the musky scent and littering that soft skin with kisses.

"Fuck!" there it was, that little spot that makes Kyoutani tense and his body shiver visibly. Iwaizumi stroked that spot a few more times, watching the blonde man grow impatient and needy, until he got up himself and got the condom ready. At this point, Kyoutani did not care if he was being easy, he just wanted to feel amazing and fucking good and fucked. He scowled a little when Iwaizumi laughed at his impatience and ruffled his hair. "Want to ride me, this time?" He asks, and Kyoutani just reacts for the hell of it. He positions himself on top of Iwaizumi's lap and sits down.

Iwaizumi helps the blonde guide that hard cock inside, watching as Kyoutani's eyes slid close when he's breached open far wider than the fingers did. Kyoutani sits there for a moment, feeling it, feeling Iwaizumi inside, hot and thick and pulsing. He feels his partner move his hips and knows the tanner male is getting impatient. Incredibly hard and impatient for Kyoutani to move that sweet little ass of his and ride him into oblivion. Kyoutani doesn't. He looks down at his once senpai, now lover. Or partner? Whatever. He feels Iwaizumi's hips push upwards again and grounds his hips deeper into his lap. Kyoutani's cock is red and swollen and dripping over Iwaizumi's hard abdomen and it feels so so nice. Iwaizumi just looks so nice lying there for Kyoutani, who's holding him captive with his tight little ass.

Iwaizumi curses and threatens Kyoutani to move before he does it himself. Kyoutani presses his palms to his lover's hard board-like stomach and lifts himself up. Ah, the little relieved sigh Iwaizumi let out it's cute. Kyoutani moves, body jerking in reaction to the amazing thickness filling him up over and over. Iwaizumi reacts to each roll of Kyoutani's hips and he tries every angle, explores different speeds and memorizes the different noises Iwaizumi lets out. From low grunts to loud moans to soft gasps, Kyoutani discovers he can make Iwaizumi make all kinds of noises. 

Why didn't he ride Iwaizumi sooner? With newfound excitement over this discovery, Kyoutani rides and bounces, feeling incredibly good on Iwaizumi's swollen cock. He won't last long at this rate and the pleasure slows him down. Kyoutani wants to move, but his quivering body is making the task rather difficult. Iwaizumi sees this and takes Kyoutani into his arms. Kyoutani is back under the older man, legs spread wide over strong tanned arms and he's fucked. So fucked, hard, raw, into the bed. Their voices mix into a mess of moans and grunts and curses and Kyoutani is done for. He claws at Iwaizumi's arms and thighs, anywhere he can cling to so he can survive this brain wrecking orgasm. His body becomes over sensitive and Iwaizumi is still fucking him. Forcefully, passionately, needy.

Kyoutani's hand slows down on his own member and he watches Iwaizumi's body quiver on top of him. His hips are jerking forward as he rides out the last of his climax and with one last surge of strength, uses one sweaty bulging arm to hold his weakened body as to not fall on the blonde. Kyoutani helps Iwaizumi slide next to him on the bed and even though he feels fucking numb and wrecked, reaches for Iwaizumi's member to take off the condom. They share a kiss before Iwaizumi gets up, body relaxed and content, towards the bathroom to fetch a wet cloth. After they're clean and sprawled on the bed, they fall asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kyoutani wakes up to find the bed empty. He can hear music downstairs and figures Iwaizumi is on the computer or watching tv. He gets up to take a shower, waddling around the house like he owns it, even though he doesn't. His ass hurts, but it's a pain he gotten used to by now. Kyoutani washes up and heads downstairs as bare as he woke up on the bed earlier. He knows he left his gym bag somewhere in the living room since Friday, and goes there to fetch for clean underwear. He passes Iwaizumi, who is on the kitchen table sipping coffee with a portable playing some hip hop tunes. He quickly pecks at his partner’s cheek, subtly taking a glance at the screen. Oikawa again. Iwaizumi won't give up, even though Oikawa's in a relationship with Hanamaki, Kyoutani muses.

Iwaizumi knows what Kyoutani's thinking, but changes the subject "Hey, Ken, should I get chinese food for us next week?" he asks, watching the faux blonde cover himself up with a new pair of dog printed boxers. Kyoutani pretends to ponder for a bit then turns to nod at the dark haired male "Yeah, if you want." Kyoutani goes back the same way he came through and is stopped by a strong hand to his waist. "I'm asking you what -you- want, boge." Iwaizumi half complains, half groans, pulling Kyoutani back to him, not caring if the later can see his open facebook and the people he's talking with. They respect each other to not prod or ask questions about personal stuff. Has been that way since they met in school and it’s easier for their relationship. It’s an unspoken rule that plays well with the both of them. 

Kyoutani just rolls his eyes when he isn’t released until an answer is given "Free food is free food, Haj. I'll eat whatever you’ll be willing to pay for." He moves to try and get away from Iwaizumi's playful nibbles on his side. He's surely in a good mood. "Okay, but don't complain to me if you're not up to chinese next weekend. And we’re splitting the money."

Iwaizumi finally lets Kyoutani go when he gave a snort and a harder push at the tanned sexy face. “You fucking cheapstake.” He snorts in amusement, and stops. One quick look and Kyoutani knew what was going in Iwaizumi’s head. Kyoutani wouldn't mind to comply to his partner’s needs, but he has plans today, and he can't let the other person down.... even if said person wouldn't die if he had to wait a few extra hours or so.

"You're clingy, today.." Kyoutani frowns when he sees Iwaizumi's eyes follow him up the stairs, and continues without giving a chance for a reply. Kyoutani is fetching his clothes scattered in Iwaizumi's bedroom when he feels a presence behind. Kyoutani knows who it is and isn't surprised one bit when strong tanned arms wrap around his waist and a nose finds it's way on his neck. Kyoutani silently admires the fact that even though they are both tanned, the older man’s skin tone is noticeably darker against his own "Do you have plans for today?" Iwaizumi asks against Kyoutani's warm neck. "I do." was Kyoutani's curt reply, his eyes sliding close when a tongue met his skin “Hey, hey, no hickeys. I don’t want to wear anything on my neck today.” he warns with a growl.

Iwaizumi hummed a little disappointed and played with the hem of Kyoutani's boxers instead "What time?" he asks, earning a side glance from Kyoutani "Why? Are you planning something, Haj?" Kyoutani waited in silence for a couple of seconds, and when Iwaizumi let go of his waist, he finally got a reply "Nah, not really. Just curious, is all." Curious? They don't get curious with each other. They get horny and fuck, is all. Kyoutani shots a confused look towards the older male, but says nothing. He chooses to get dressed instead.

Kyoutani thinks back to when it all started. They're all grown up and with jobs and moving with their lives. Kyoutani discovers somewhere in his new adult life that he has gym partners, Iwaizumi and Yahaba. At different times on different days. His competitive nature kicked in right away and a lot of nostalgia came back. Kyoutani competes with the both of them. He also lightly chats with the both of them, but somehow ended up keeping up in touch a lot more with Iwaizumi than with Yahaba, whose job appears to be more demanding of his time. So Kyoutani and Iwaizumi’s gym interactions morphed into a drink after workout, and then transformed into one night stands. A lot of them. Both got something out of the deal, got their fun and relief from pent up sexual frustrations. That's how it has been for a few months.

They only put a label on their relationship a few weeks ago, when Kyoutani had asked if going out to the club made them boyfriends or something. The talk was awkward and held a lot of insecurities. They both agreed on fuck buddy in the end. Kyoutani's fine with it and thinks Iwaizumi is, too. They cut the sap crap, the relationship mumbo jumbo and the whole 'you're mine, i'm yours' yip yap talk. They get their dose of sex and sometimes of affections when they're up to it. They go from hot wild sex on the bed to the casual 'watch TV while on the couch' kind of sex.

Even tried sex in the club's bathroom. Or behind some vending machines' shadow. Even in the empty subway train at the dead of the night. Or any other place Kyoutani can't recall, because they often go out during the weekend to try out stuff they hear about and want to try for the thrill and danger of being caught.

Kyoutani's eyes land on his phone to see a missed call. Must have been while he was downstairs. He sends a message to the person waiting for him quickly and heads downstairs to gather his bag. He's cleaned, dressed and ready to go with a sore ass, but nobody needs to know that. "Haj! See you next weekend!" Kyoutani shouts from the door, getting his shoes on and hears Iwaizumi shout back to him. Kyoutani leaves the house. Iwaizumi's house. Their usual meet up and fuck place, and runs so he can meet with the other person in time. Tardiness is something Kyoutani lives with guilt.

-  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"You're late." Yahaba complains, frowning at the panting faux blonde in front of him. He had a limp in his walk and looked a bit sluggish. Other than that, he looked fine. "Shut up, I got here, didn't I?" Kyoutani quips back and adjusts his bag over his shoulder. "Are you trying out a new gym? You came from a different direction." Yahaba points out, making Kyoutani roll his eyes at that sharp sense the other man possessed "And if I am? What, you're planning on following after me?" He smirks, watching Yahaba flush at the implication and shrug it off like he's not interested at all "Just wondering... you know, the gym with the best good looking guys is the best gym." Yahaba winks, biting back a laugh when Kyoutani just groans loudly about how shallow he can be sometimes.

They walk together, throwing quips and light banter here and there. The mood is relaxing between them, occasionally sharing job stories and complain about shitty colleagues. They have no plans other than just hang out and talk about their times as teammates back in school. So they hang out at a coffee for the rest of the day. 

Then Yahaba does what Kyoutani wasn't expecting and asks him on a date. An actual date, not the kind friends do. Not the kind they have been doing. It’s the kind where they step into the relationship dimension and start tying knots together. Kyoutani frowns. His mind measures both Iwaizumi and Yahaba and his messed feelings don't give him a definite answer. Should he? Should he not? Should what??

Yahaba takes back his words after a long enough silence and apologizes. Kyoutani finally reacts and reassures Yahaba that he isn’t upset by it. That he actually just isn’t ready for a relationship (what a laugh, Kyoutani thinks deep down).

They agree to continue being friends despite the confession, though the look on Yahaba's face doesn't convince Kyoutani. He feels bad, and feels like a shitty friend. Maybe it's good that Yahaba isn't dating him, because one cannot rely on Kyoutani. They avoid looking at each other as they part ways and head to their own homes. 

At a certain point, they part ways and Kyoutani is alone with his own thoughts. He doesn’t know what to make of the jab he felt in his heart when he seriously considered Yahaba’s offer. He wasn’t dating Iwaizumi, so he wouldn’t be cheating or two-time them… would he? 

Once in his house, Kyoutani sends a message to Yahaba asking if he’s doing okay. He gets a reply in the shape of a smiley face and scowls at the ugly thing. Fake. Kyoutani spends the night cooking for himself and chatting with whoever is on facebook that is not Yahaba or Iwaizumi. He has unread messages, but he doesn't read them. Kyoutani is feeling a weird guilt jab at his common sense and decides to jog around his neighborhood to tire himself out of his own confusion and frustration. It works for a bit and he goes to sleep.

Kyoutani starts another week working, dealing with shitty colleagues, shitty customers, but with the additional unread messages. Both on computer and phone. He got one call from Iwaizumi at night, but didn't pick up his phone. Kyoutani knows what those messages are about from the previews. They are all asking if he's okay and why isn't he replying or commenting on the links that are obviously about dogs and puppys. He skips gym, or tries to, but can't stay away for long when it hits Tuesday and his body is already feeling the sudden change in his routine. He finally decides to talk through social media when he sees a particular message preview asking if he hates Yahaba.

Kyoutani finally reads those messages and feels a little guilty. He made people worry for him over him being stupid. He apologizes, sees the sent links and videos and acts as if he just came out of a spunk. But he didn't. He's still in a messed state, and figures he can only come to a conclusion after he faces Iwaizumi to clear stuff up. Clear more stuff up other than their established fuck buddy relationship.

After getting both Iwaizumi and Yahaba reassured that he is fine and 'they' are fine, he feels tired. He feels drained emotionally and it's only fucking Tuesday night. Kyoutani just turns to his tv, puts on the porn channel and masturbates. He then realizes that he got too used to physical contact from someone else. He’s missing it and it sucks. Kyoutani then spends some time trying to remember where he knows that porn star with a spiky hair with two shades of color.

So with nothing better to do after sone relief, Kyoutani googles this porn episode and finds the actor's name: Bokuto Koutarou. He blinks when he remembers where he heard the name before. Uh, the way life works never ceases to amuse Kyoutani, both for the better and for the worse. Kyoutani then remembers that this guy often shows up in the annoying list of "Person A is also friends with person B". Said 'person A' being Oikawa, it doesn't surprise Kyoutani much, though. With that, he just logs off and heads to bed. After he sent a message saying "So. The Veterinarian's Rod, huh?"

-  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

On Wednesday, Kyoutani finally goes to the gym, and surely enough he finds Iwaizumi in the weights section. The older male quickly perks up upon seeing the faux blonde and greets him with that damned sexy grin of his. His heart clenches at the sight. Was that supposed to affect Kyoutani this much? Kyoutani nods at Iwaizumi and heads to the changing room to get out of those work clothes he doesn't bother changing on his way between work and gym. Kyoutani is feeling a bit nervous as he walks out and towards Iwaizumi to do a sort of high five that is actually just a quick handshake "Hey, man. What have you been up to that makes you skip workout?" Iwaizumi asks (again, this time in person), watching Kyoutani shrug "Y'know. Stuff." Kyoutani heads over to the treadmill without another word and proceeds to run in order to warm up. This is what they normally do. Small talk as they pass each other and go do their desired exercises. Kyoutani wasn't expecting Iwaizumi to follow after and use the treadmill next to his.

They run in silence, but Kyoutani knows Iwaizumi is up to something. His eyes focus on the tv plasmas hanging on the wall for the runners, not really paying attention to the movie playing. Okay, he started paying attention when some guy was trying to have sex with his girlfriend in the middle of a bunch of people out in the streets. Kyoutani was musing on how kinky that was until Iwaizumi caught his attention "Want to grab some drinks after workout?" He asks casually. There was nothing wrong with what he asked. Or the way he asked. There was nothing out of the ordinary, but since that fateful meeting with Yahaba, Kyoutani has been seeing things differently and reevaluating life. Deep down, he knows he will end up saying yes to whatever Iwaizumi suggests.

"Too tired?" Iwaizumi asks when Kyoutani doesn't reply. The blonde ponders on slowing down the machine and face Iwaizumi properly, but he's feeling this frustration gnawing at him and just hits the up button for more speed "Nah. We'll go to that place with the free nuts." And with that he runs at the highest speed he can keep up for over 15 minutes. Kyoutani can feel the man next to him grin and adjust his own speed as well, and a sense of normalcy settles in Kyoutani's chest. He feels things fall into place again and regrets having cut connections with everyone since Monday started. He guesses he wasn't made to be alone, but who does?

The race ended the same as always. With Kyoutani gasping for air after nearly falling off the treadmill from pushing himself too hard and Iwaizumi patting his back to somewhat comfort him. Kyoutani smacks Iwaizumi's hand off in annoyance and silently challenges him to weightlifting and the two of them continue with their games until their stomachs protest for food. Things seem normal, but Kyoutani knows that hungry look lingering on Iwaizumi's eyes. It looks so good, so welcoming and warm, and Kyoutani wonders if they could get away with having sex in the shower again. Then his mind wanders to Yahaba and guilt settles. Kyoutani doesn't know why, for he is not cheating on anybody. The guilt is there, nonetheless.

But Iwaizumi seemed to caught up to whatever expression came across Kyoutani’s features and smacked his shoulder while heading away. The touch worked and helped Kyoutani calm down a bit.

Inside the changing rooms, Kyoutani felt a hand by his waist, a warm hand that sent shivers down his spine. They were alone at the moment, but the thrill, the risk of someone coming in at any second was overriding both their senses. Kyoutani feels Iwaizumi’s hand leave his back and golden eyes follow the sturdy form of his lover (or partner?) making his way to his own locker to retrieve some things. Kyoutani decides ‘to hell with it’ and grabs his towel and small pouch holding hygienic utensils. The faux blonde makes a snort sound to capture Iwaizumi’s attention and disappears into one of the many shower booths, leaving the door open in a silent invitation. More like a daring invitation.

Water is running, the only sound to be heard in the showers. But Kyoutani doesn’t need to hear to know Iwaizumi is there. He can feel his fuck buddy press himself against his body. Can feel his half hard member rest in the crack of his ass and calloused hands grope his chest. Kyoutani closes his eyes when a pair of lips lock themselves on his smooth skin and sucks. Kyoutani reaches behind them and grabs Iwaizumi’s perfect ass, squeezing the flesh in his rough hands and forcing them closer. Yes, this is fine. Both are extremely quiet, keeping any gasp or grunt to minimal. 

Kyoutani turns around to hold a cock in hand, and Iwaizumi’s hands explore his lover’s body all over until they reach that perfectly sculpted ass to caress both cheeks. Little moans were escaping, but they both freeze when they hear a small echo, signaling that someone was in the lockers getting their own stuff. Kyoutani had to bite down on his lip as to not make a single sound caused by the older man’s fingers rubbing and pressing against his hole. The blonde man got his revenge, though. He pressed himself against Iwaizumi’s body, their members sliding together in a rather pleasant sensation. The real reason for this closure, though, was for Kyoutani to be able to reach his lover’s buttocks and knead the firm muscle beneath his palms. His fingers either brushed past or pressed against Iwaizumi’s hole as well, and each teasing moment got a reaction out of him. 

Kyoutani couldn’t help but smirk when Iwaizumi bit down on his neck in warning. He was not used to that kind of stimulation and would surely give out their dirty secret right there, right now. But Kyoutani’s teasing was short lived when Iwaizumi focused on his dripping member, pumping with purpose and thumbing the tip. Kyoutani’s legs grew tense, his back arched and his head dropped against Iwaizumi’s chest. That hand felt so good, oh so good. Still, Kyoutani brushed his fingers over Iwaizumi’s dark nipple and pinched. Iwaizumi managed to muffle a groan into Kyoutani’s neck, whispering out into his ear with a hoarse voice “Fuck, Ken… cut it out.” Kyoutani kissed those open lips and captured Iwaizumi’s lower lip with his teeth, suckling on it with the intent on really getting Iwaizumi to make a sound. Whoever was out there, had come for a shower and the sound of running water doubled. 

“Damn it, if I could fucking wreck you, right now.” Iwaizumi says low and dark, shuddering visibly under Kyoutani’s pinching fingers on his nipples. That promise shot straight into Kyoutani’s groin, and another groan had to be bitten back. Kyoutani was kissing his lover’s neck and shoulders, leaving bites here and there, while his two hands were busy tending to Iwaizumi’s hard rock cock and balls. He made sure to give back as much as Iwaizumi was giving him. Iwaizumi’s hands were doing wonders by stimulating his hole with pressing fingers and an experienced hand pumping his swollen member. It was not long until they came in each other's hands at their own pace. Iwaizumi held Kyoutani close while their quivering bodies calmed down, until a kiss to Kyoutani’s forehead signaled that Iwaizumi was going to bail into another shower booth while everything was calm ‘quiet’. Kyoutani lets a sigh go, feeling relieved and stares down at his own body, wondering how could one single guy affect him this much. Kyoutani’s only reassurance that he was not a lost case was that his partner is just as easily affected by his touches as well.

-  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

They are washed, changed and ready to leave when Kyoutani runs into the last person he would want to. "Kyoutani! Hey, how are you doing? Iwaizumi-san, you come to this gym, too?" Yahaba greets the two of them and this was the last thing Kyoutani wanted to happen in his life. They had never ran into each others, but for some reason, today, Yahaba came to the gym earlier. They talk, short and precise, and Kyoutani watches with as little words as possible, feeling fucking nervous as hell. Of course, he plays it cool. 

"Wow, small world." Yahaba muses and smiles, the kind of smile that gets on Kyoutani's nerves, because it's fake. "Too bad you came in late. We just finished and are going to hang out a bit." Iwaizumi speaks, dropping an arm over Kyoutani's shoulder and the faux blonde just wants to dig a hole and curl inside and die, because he did not need to see the hurtful flash cross Yahaba's eyes.

"That's too bad. This is the best I can manage with my terrible schedule, you know.." Yahaba jokes lightly and waves at the two men "Well, have fun, you two." And with that, Kyoutani feels himself being pulled away by a strong arm. He glares at the owner of said arm and picks up his own pace. That was a dick move.

"I got to say I am surprised to see Yahaba-kun." Iwaizumi muses, letting Kyoutani go, but not without running his hand over Kyoutani's neck. "Everybody else just moved to different cities. It looks like we're the only ones who stayed in the same place." 

Kyoutani had to agree with that, because it was true. "Yeah. We haven't been able to hold any volleyball matches because of that." Kyoutani says with a scowl, hearing Iwaizumi 'hum' besides him "Well, speak for yourself. I've managed to play some matches. Though not with our old team. You're interested, Ken?"

Kyoutani stopped in his tracks for a moment, surprised. "With who?" he asked, actually sounding excited, even though his features would say otherwise. Iwaizumi grinned "Ah, you'd be surprised. I'll send you the invitation through facebook, and you can see who's going to the next game match." the tanner male offered, earning a grateful nod from Kyoutani. They reached their preferred drinking place and sat together by the window. 

If anything, Kyoutani liked watching the passerby, though Iwaizumi didn't care for the kind of seats they got, as long he got what he wanted. And this enclosed table allowed for their feet to meet and touch. Kyoutani returned every touch back, hiding an ironic smile behind his own glass "What is it?" of course Iwaizumi would notice, his dark eyes had been watching Kyoutani since they sat front to front. 

"Nothing. Just wondering.. If we ended what we have, would that be called a breakup?" He takes a sip of his drink and watched Iwaizumi's eyes widen to the size of two plates, as if his entire world just crumbled before him. Kyoutani felt nervous on the inside, but he decided that if he wanted answers to his personal dilemma, this would be the way to go.

“I guess so?” Iwaizumi replies cautiously after recovering from his initial shock. “Why the sudden question, Ken?”

A shrug was Kyoutani’s reply. This was not an answer he was looking for. He took his eyes off Iwaizumi to the street and mused on how he was never able to make the older man break a sweat in ways other than with sex, until now. Not this way, at least.. “I got asked out on a date.” Kyoutani decides the truth is easier. Or part of it. He watches Iwaizumi run a thousand questions in his brain, selecting only the less awkward ones “Oh. Are you going? It’s not like we are boyfriends, so there’s really.. no restraints or whatever.” he tried to sound casual and even supportive, but Kyoutani had picked up on Iwaizumi’s nervous habits. Rubbing a hand over his neck, chewing on his lip and glancing around the place with tense shoulders just made it obvious. 

“I’m not sure.” Kyoutani replies truthfully and sees what looks like relief on the older man’s face. Iwaizumi grins, taking a sip out of his drink “Who is this guy anyway?” 

Kyoutani snorted. Like he would tell “What makes you think it’s a guy?” he teases, only to watch Iwaizumi roll his eyes with a twist on his kissable lips “Really, Ken? You’re the gayest thing alive. It’s only natural.” his reasoning makes Kyoutani jerk slightly “You’re damn gay too, don’t make it sound like I’m more gay than you.” he watches Iwaizumi’s thick eyebrow lift at the challenge “Please. My dear Ken, you get hard just by feeling up muscles.” That made Kyoutani’s eyebrow twitch “Says the guy who gets a boner just by grabbing ass.” they throw quips back and forth, trying to keep their voices low, because nobody needs to know just how much gay they are. The argument somehow morphs in who is better at domination and this is where it hits at a sore spot in Kyoutani’s pride. “Look, it just happens. You always end up under me, Ken. It’s like it’s destined, or something.”

“So I’m just a bitch that should shut up and take it?” his voice sounds just as bitter as Kyoutani feels. Iwaizumi sighs to himself “We had this conversation before, Ken..” he says a bit tiredly and wonders if perhaps they had too much to drink and their alcohol induced minds are making things go down the drain. “And we’re back at it again.” Kyoutani finishes his cup and hiccups. “You’re not a bitch, so don’t call yourself that, Ken.” Iwaizumi states like a final sentence with no room for arguments and decides to just pay and leave the place before they get heated “Hand me your wallet. I’m paying so we can leave.” Iwaizumi says with an extended hand and Kyoutani reaches over with money for his share instead of his wallet. He calls Iwaizumi a cheapstake and comments on how he will never be able to pay for the two of them with a laugh that came out too fondle for his liking.

-  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

They both walk side by side, quiet and in deep concentration as to not trip over anything since their minds feel a little fuzzy and their vision a little blurred. Just a tiny bit. “Ken.” The gruff voice brings Kyoutani’s attention to the older man “Yeah?” he sees Iwaizumi reach over and wrap an arm around his waist. Kyoutani leans into the offered hold, and is reminded of how much he likes such a warm hand resting at his waist. “Wanna come to my place?” He offers and Kyoutani seriously considers. He’s drunk, cold and horny (again). Iwaizumi’s house is closer than his own. He doesn’t say anything and let’s his lips do the talking over Iwaizumi’s warm ones. Kyoutani feels a strong hand run up his cropped hair and his back feels tingly because of it. They part and walk faster, hearts beating fast.

Iwaizumi hadn’t had a chance to reach for the door when Kyoutani pressed him against the front door to share a hungry kiss. Through bites and nibbles, Kyoutani was able to find his own spare key and tried to find the keyhole without letting Iwaizumi go. “Fucking you inside the house will feel warmer, you know?” Iwaizumi jokes breathlessly, making Kyoutani let him go with a deep growl. The moment that door is open and they are inside, it’s Iwaizumi who is latching himself on the faux blonde hungrily. They push at each other from wall to wall, bumping against this or that furniture and yanking clothes off. They only have one objective in mind and both don’t seem to care if it’s about to happen on the living room’s floor. 

Kyoutani kisses and rolls the older man over, melting his body against Iwaizumi’s and rocking his hips in pure want. Hands squeeze his ass and Kyoutani is a moaning mess that won’t stop sucking and biting Iwaizumi’s amazing lips. “Fuck, I think there’s lube in the couch.” Iwaizumi suddenly says and Kyoutani is so, so glad for it. He himself dives into the couch and finds a bottle. Kyoutani was about to turn, but a pair of hands and a mouth latched onto his behind. “I got the lube, Haj.” Kyoutani handed the bottle back, watching it disappear and make a pop sound as it was uncapped. Cold was what Kyoutani felt the next second, followed by an amazing warm tongue. 

Kyoutani’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and half of his body arched over the couch for support. “Ha… Haj… Fuck, Hajime…” his moans were music to Iwaizumi who worked him open with his tongue. Iwaizumi worked Kyoutani’s cock into a full hard on and tongue fucked his little ass with purpose. Kyoutani was panting and groaning pleasantly, just gripping onto the cushions and jerking his hips back. He tried to see the older male, with not much luck. His hands reached back and all he could find was a strong calloused hand gripping at his thigh “F-fuck, Haj. Let me.. ohh fuck, let me suck you.” Kyoutani pants, a sudden dryness settling in his mouth as his instincts tell him it’s too empty. Iwaizumi takes on the offer and lets Kyoutani’s amazing thighs go. He briefly admires his own handprints there until Kyoutani turns and gets Iwaizumi to sit on the couch. Watching eagerly, Iwaizumi holds his half hard cock for Kyoutani to take it into his mouth. 

Iwaizumi sighs happily, feeling Kyoutani’s mouth engulf his length. A hand finds its way over Kyoutani’s soft hair and urges the blonde to move. Kyoutani sucks and licks and swallows. He watches Iwaizumi through half lidded eyes and sucks his flavor, breathes in his scent and savors the moment. Maybe Iwaizumi was right and this is what’s destined to happen to Kyoutani. Take his amazing cock and have it inside of him. Just take it and its load and swallow everything. 

Iwaizumi warns Kyoutani that he is close, tells the faux blonde to stop because he wants to fuck his beautiful ass, and Kyoutani complies. He stands on his knees, trembling and lets Iwaizumi see him, see it. See the mess he did while he was sucking Iwaizumi’s cock. Kyoutani made a show to remove all three fingers out, expose how slick they were. How slick he was “I’m ready.” 

Iwaizumi just groans loudly about how perfect Kyoutani is and reaches over to grab the younger male into the couch. Kyoutani follows and finds himself on all fours in much softer terrain. He also finds himself taking Iwaizumi’s hot member into his tight body. He feels Iwaizumi using his body as support for his trembling form. Kyoutani feels Iwaizumi’s hot breath on his back, hears him curse and groan and moan, all because of Kyoutani. Iwaizumi snaps his hips forward because of Kyoutani, fucks him nice and hard into the couch and it’s all about Kyoutani’s amazing tight ass that is bouncing with each rough thrust and smack. Kyoutani doesn’t stay still and rocks back. He wants that cock and wants it deep inside of him, wants Iwaizumi inside, just fucking wreck him, ruin his body and his mind. Kyoutani hears Iwaizumi moan needily and sweetly, and realizes he had been moaning out his raw desires loudly. Iwaizumi grips tighter on Kyoutani’s form and fucks him with reason. His moans, huffs and pleasure filled groans shot right into Kyoutani’s groin and causes his body to spasm around that thick cock abusing his tight needy hole. Kyoutani cries out Iwaizumi’s name during his train wrecking orgasm. He can barely hold himself right and relies on the older man’s strength to not fall over.

“Oh fuck, Ken. Ken, Ken, I fucking love you!”

Kyoutani’s world slows down and he feels the man shudder behind him. Feels hot and wet flowing inside, barely registering that they forgot the condom in their alcohol driven lust. They slump on the couch together and lay there for a bit. Kyoutani knows that Iwaizumi is fast asleep. He always does after a drink and a rough fuck. Kyoutani moves to his side so he can roll Iwaizumi off of him and get a good look at the much tanner man. He frowns. What got into Iwaizumi to suddenly shout the word love in the middle of sex. 

Kyoutani’s lip curl in distaste at the way his heart clenches and warms at the thought. He chooses to study Iwaizumi’s features instead. They get so much softer when he’s asleep. Kyoutani thinks it’s cute and groans when the thought shoots straight to his groin. He feels as if he just came all of the alcohol out during his orgasm earlier and doesn’t even thinks such a thing is possible, but he is wide awake and feeling energetic and fuck, he has to get up early for his job and life suddenly feels too short.

-  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Kyoutani choses to use this newfound energy to go home instead, before he ends up fucking that adorable face of Iwaizumi’s. He would surely wake up to the feel or something thick in his mouth. Kyoutani pulls the blanket used to cover and protect the couch over to Iwaizumi’s body. He doesn’t feel guilty that his partner is going to sleep on their semen in this blanket, since it’s his fault for not remembering to stack condoms along with the lube in there. 

But Kyoutani is rudely reminded of such a lack of condom usage when he feels the way his own ass cheeks slide as he walks to the bathroom. He has to give an earful to Iwaizumi next time. 

After Kyoutani is dressed, he gives one last glance towards the couch. Iwaizumi is still sleeping and looking adorable. Unable to help himself, Kyoutani leaves a kiss on the other’s cheek and is ready to leave, when a rough hand grasps his wrist. Kyoutani finds himself staring at two dark orbs staring into his very soul and swallows dryly “Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you.” he says honestly, but the hand never lets him go “Stay here.” Iwaizumi speaks, moving to sit up without letting Kyoutani go. He frowns “I’m going home, Haj. It’s really late.”

“Exactly my point. So stay here tonight, Ken.” Iwaizumi argues, watching Kyoutani roll his eyes “I can walk fine, now. Probably. I really need to get home, Hajime.” The faux blonde twists his wrist free at last but only to have his lips captured instead “Fuck, Haj, what’s gotten into you?” Kyoutani asks against Iwaizumi’s warm lips, having a feeling in his gut that he knew the exact reason, yet not daring to voice it. Or even think about it. 

“Just stay here, tonight.” it wasn’t a request anymore as Iwaizumi tries to latch on to Kyoutani’s neck, only to have the blonde block his face with a toned arm “Geez, you’re sticky and gross. At least get cleaned and dressed.” Kyoutani half jokes, pleased to see Iwaizumi’s annoyed face over being cockblocked. “I’ll fucking stay, but to actually sleep, you dongus.” Kyoutani interjects when he sees the dark haired man attempt to speak up. Iwaizumi figures this is the best he can get and gets up, scratching his itchy balls with dried semen. “You better not have some kind of disease, Haj. You fucking fucked me without a condom, you know?” Kyoutani calls out and watches Iwaizumi wave at him in annoyance “I’m clean, Ken. Chill out. It’s not like I go around fucking strangers on a daily basis.” 

Now Kyoutani’s curious, and he never ever gets curious about what his fuck buddy does in his personal life. Other than doing Kyoutani. 

“Uh? I figured you did, since you enjoy nightclubs so much. And flirting.” he speaks as he leans on the bathroom’s door frame. Iwaizumi spares a glance towards Kyoutani and slumps in defeat “Okay, fine. I do fuck around. Is that a crime? But honest, I only forgot about the condom this one time. I’m always careful.” Now he was rambling. Cute. Kyoutani knows he chuckled, because Iwaizumi is glaring now. “I’m not judging. I just don’t want to get sick, is all. Plus, I’m no saint either.” he admits, watching Iwaizumi perk up curiously “Oh? Dare I ask how many times a month? A week?”

Now that got Kyoutani thinking. Lately it had just been with Iwaizumi. Fuck, he hasn't fucked anybody else since he started this twisted relationship with him. 

“Too embarrassed to tell me? That’s fair, I guess.” Iwaizumi’s voice cuts through as Kyoutani watches the other man head to his room butt naked and he can’t help but follow back. If they’re going to ‘sleep’, it’ll be on a bed. 

Kyoutani watches Iwaizumi bend over to add a pair of boxers and admires the view until the other man gets under the bed’s covers. Iwaizumi pats said bed “Get in, Ken. Unless you want to sleep on the couch?” he asks and Kyoutani doesn’t even considers the second option “As if. The only blanket you have other than this one is dirty.” he kicks his shoes and pants and joins Iwaizumi, keeping his shirt and boxers. Kyoutani may be a hot head, but the rest of his body gets cold overnight. He lets Iwaizumi pull him close with one hand and they find each other cuddling on the bed way past post sex. Kyoutani flops onto the other man and adjusts his legs for a more comfortable position, ending up brushing his thigh over Iwaizumi’s crotch. “I thought you wanted to sleep?” Iwaizumi jokes, burying his face into Kyoutani’s hair. Kyoutani huffs at the remark and continues to adjust himself until he is satisfied “I am going to sleep. Good night, Haj.” he spoke in a final sentence and rested his face over Iwaizumi’s broad chest, planting a kiss over the soft skin. Kyoutani let out a little growl when he felt Iwaizumi’s hand grope his ass “G’night, Ken.” Iwaizumi mumbles into the dyed hair and closes his eyes.

This is where Kyoutani finds himself even more confused with life. He can hear Iwaizumi’s heartbeat and feel his warm body and also that hand resting on his ass cheek inside his boxers. He looks up without moving and sees Iwaizumi’s peaceful face. He looks happy. Kyoutani thinks this is good, somehow.

-  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday was pure hell, though. They both woke up late and with a headache and a boner. They spat and blamed each other, rushed around the house, and in Kyoutani’s case, he ran out of Iwaizumi’s house in order to get to his own home to get proper and cleaner clothes. Kyoutani fumed at Iwaizumi’s ass attitude throughout the whole day. Good, my ass, he should burn in hell. Luckily for Kyoutani, he was able to calm down after lunch and started considering that maybe he overreacted. Just a tiny bit. He still blamed Iwaizumi for being late and not being able to properly take care of the morning wood. 

Somewhere during his afternoon break, Kyoutani remembers to check his phone. He sees a message and thinks it’s Iwaizumi with some unneeded apology, but it surprises him seeing that the sender’s name is Yahaba “Want to hang out again this weekend?”

Kyoutani figures he could use the change of plans to get his head a bit clearer. He texts Yahaba back for a scheduled hour and once they got it, Kyoutani is relieved to find that he is not feeling guilty at all. He’s going to spend time with a friend who wants to date him and there’s nothing wrong with that. He’s going to ditch his fuckbuddy for a not-date, and that’s fine. Fuck.

Kyoutani finishes his job and heads to the gym. Surely enough he finds Iwaizumi there, doing some leg work. Kyoutani still feels sore about the morning events and walks past Iwaizumi with barely a glance. They both pretend they don’t know each other and it tugs at Kyoutani’s heart. But stubbornness is like a disease and Kyoutani definitely has it, for he continues with his own exercise. However, Kyoutani did the mistake of glancing Iwaizumi’s direction in more than one occasion, and in a particular moment, sees the tanned man glancing back at him with phone in hand. Kyoutani gets the hint and checks his own phone. There was the invitation that would lead to the much unneeded apology. Kyoutani replies that they’re good, mainly out of guilt, because he isn’t sure what the fuck is their relationship and how will Iwaizumi take it being ditched on the upcoming weekend, especially when he sounds excited about it. He probably will look upset in an almost puppy way, Kyoutani muses. 

But Kyoutani figures Iwaizumi will be okay with him fucking others, judging by their conversation last night? Kyoutani frowns, not sure if he’s okay with the concept himself, but he’s a guy with a dick that has a life of its own. Fucking life.

Iwaizumi finished first, and came over to bump Kyoutani’s shoulder with a fist. He grinned a bit apologetic and told Kyoutani they would chat later and meet tomorrow again, before leaving the gym. Kyoutani found himself rubbing the spot Iwaizumi touched, and thinks he misses that hand on his waist and in his hair. He decides it’s time to go home himself. 

Finally home, Kyoutani checked his computer only to regret it. He completely forgot he sent a bold message to a guy he barely knows, teasing him about the porn movie he participated in. That was a stupid thing to do, because now Kyoutani had quite a few unread messages. Okay, some were intriguing, others were embarrassing. It appears that Bokuto’s initial reaction was one of embarrassment for being found out and how it was just to know how it felt like to be a porn star for a couple of days. The next messages prove that Bokuto went diving into Kyoutani’s facebook, since he complimented on some of his photos. Then came questions about his relation with Oikawa. 

But of course. That’s why Kyoutani has some unread messages from Oikawa. The little shit head is asking about Kyoutani’s choice of porno, now. He choses to ignore Oikawa, and focus on Bokuto instead. The guy’s excitement quickly morphed into something sad and insecure to the point he wrote an apology about speaking too much, sent some cute owl sticker and stopped writing. And it all happened in one day, because Kyoutani hadn’t checked his computer since yesterday. He sends a message, more like an order for Bokuto to not feel sad over stupid things. He feels bold again and tells Bokuto he enjoyed the corny porno movie and to forget about Oikawa in the mix. That was about five messages in total that Kyoutani wrote until he chose to check other parts of his profile. 

There was a notification, and surely enough was the volleyball match invitation Iwaizumi mentioned previously. Kyoutani sees a total of 7 out of 12 people invited who claim to come to the match. Kyoutani sees the creator of said event is Terushima. Kyoutani remembers this guy only from a distance, but he immediately recognizes his old teammate’s names, Akira Kunimi and Oikawa Tooru (of course he would be invited), as well Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Kyoutani has a suspicion both Iwaizumi and Oikawa convinced Terushima to add these guys to the list, him included. He is surprised to see someone from Nekoma (Yamamoto), though. Even more surprised to see a very familiar name: Bokuto Koutarou. 

Kyoutani’s eyes travel to the chat window, seeing Bokuto’s name flash to signal a new reply. He swallows. Fuck. Kyoutani does not need this. He does not need to come face to face with a random guy he just started flirting with online. But he sure could use a game of volleyball. But people will be there. Kyoutani groans and just switches to music videos instead. He has time to decide. It’s only until next week, so he has 8 more days to decide. He already decided that he’s going, but nobody needs to know that. Yet.

Kyoutani has something more urgent in his mind at the moment, like that call he refuses to take coming from Iwaizumi. Or the blinking messages in his social platform. He groans, wondering why the fuck can’t he be left alone without a problem land at his fucking lap. A romantic related problem. Or tons of them. That ringing phone is getting on Kyoutani’s nerves and he just picks it up, taking in a deep calming breath, or trying to.

“Yeah?” his voice sounds rough and impatient, but when does it not?

“Hey, Ken. Just wanted to know if we’re still meeting up this weekend?”

“Uh, about that.”

“I know, I know, Ken. I was kind of a jerk, and I’m sorry. I want to make this right, somehow.”

“Uh, it’s cool, Haj. I forgot about that shit, already. But listen-”

“Oh, fuck, thank god. I thought you were really mad at me, or something.”

“Hajime, for fucks sake, shut up. We can’t meet this weekend.”

“...”

“Haj?”

“I’m here. Just wondering… why?”

Kyoutani chews on his lip for a moment before replying “I got other plans.” He admits, hearing Iwaizumi gasp on the other end. Kyoutani knows he wants to ask about these plans, but is thankful Iwaizumi never gets too personal with him.

“Oh, man, could have told me sooner.” his voice sounds terribly disappointed. Fuck.

“Yeah, sorry, Haj. I’ll make it up to you.” Kyoutani promises, but knows it does little to cheer Iwaizumi up.

“Yeah, cool. Have fun, Ken.” okay this is getting awkward, now. 

“Yeah, you too.” Kyoutani hangs up and rethinks about what he just said. He spends a good portion of his time groaning at his fucking failed social skills. But it’s done, and he’s going to fucking hang out with Yahaba, and try to sort shit out with the rest of the weekend and probably masturbate a lot.

And there’s still friday in the way, Kyoutani remembers. He knows it holds an unspoken rule of clubbing and drinking and dancing, and he’s fine with it. Kyoutani likes the night like a wolf likes a full moon. The day starts remotely better, because for once, Kyoutani doesn’t have to take shit from his boss for being late, and two, he doesn’t feel any lack of sleep. Kyoutani actually managed to sleep after some pleasure sessions with himself and his hands and woke up with enough time to tend to his needs before heading to work. 

-  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

During the morning shift, Kyoutani gets a quick reminder from Yahaba about their approaching ‘date’ time (in which Yahaba quickly said to be a harmless joke). Kyoutani snorted at that, because they’re both guys and they both know what this is about.

Kyoutani found himself chatting a bit with Iwaizumi during his lunch break, trading jokes and dick puns or commenting on how lousy their colleagues truly are. The conversation is relaxing until Kyoutani felt a bit restless when Iwaizumi suggested to come pick him up so they could go out for their usual friday night. He knows that night will end with wild drunk sex in Iwaizumi’s house and possibly a lazy Saturday filled with kisses, gropes, teasing and sex. He has plans, and wants to stick by them. And why the fuck would Iwaizumi want to pick him up in the first place? Kyoutani’s house is a bit too far from the center of the city and they rarely hang there for whatever. 

And fuck, there goes the guilt again and Kyoutani can’t pinpoint the real cause of it. He’s just going to hang out with a friend. That’s a filthy lie, and Kyoutani knows that deep down he hopes something fun will happen. Maybe that’s the cause of his guilt ridden heart? That he may be using Yahaba? It’ll be that creampuffs’ fault for insisting with Kyoutani, though. Kyoutani feels a headache forming at his jumbled thoughts and gives up. He will have to wait and see, being a guy who lives in the moment. 

He thinks ‘fuck it’ and tells Iwaizumi to meet with him at the club’s bar, instead. Like they usually do. Kyoutani has decided. He’s going to drink and dance with Iwaizumi, then get home to sleep a hangover away before meeting with Yahaba. Sounds like a masterpiece plan. At this point, Kyoutani seriously considers ending his relations with Iwaizumi for the sake of his own mental health. But his heart can’t seem to accept this decision formed by his brain. Sigh.

Kyoutani heads home after his shift, and does what he usually does on a friday. He jogs around the streets he lives in to make up for lost gym time, then comes home to take a shower and get ready for the night. Contrary to what people believe, Kyoutani likes to look presentable. In his own style. With eyeliner to make his eyes stand out more. With a cleaned body and a fine ass that has been fingered just in case. 

Kyoutani was just about finished with his makeup and was pondering on how much cologne he should add when a knock to his door broke his routine. He wondered who it was and was not ready to find out when he flung the door open.

“Hajime?! What are you doing here?!” Kyoutani’s first thought is one of concern. It was unthinkable for Iwaizumi to get himself into trouble, but it was not impossible. The second thought was that maybe Iwaizumi had to cancel their night out, and came all the way here on purpose. Kyoutani quickly deleted that dumb option out of his list. Iwaizumi just grinned smugly, the kind that made Kyoutani’s feet feel like butter in a hot day “Hey, I came to pick you up.” He says and steps right inside, pecking Kyoutani on the lips, stating that he looks good, and making his way to the living room “I got off early, so I figured I’d wait here.” 

-  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Kyoutani wasn’t sure how to process this. It was really different and new, because it’s usually the blonde man who waltz into Iwaizumi’s house like he owns the place. “I thought I told you to meet me at the bar.” Kyoutani says with a frown, watching Iwaizumi flop on his couch with spread legs, his knees peeking out through his torn styled jeans. Fuck, he knows Kyoutani particularly likes those jeans for hugging his muscled thighs just right. 

“Ah, didn’t felt like going there just yet.” Iwaizumi shrugs his explanation, signaling towards Kyoutani “Don’t be in a rush, though. Like I said, I came to wait for you here.” and true to his words, Iwaizumi gets the TV to work and looks for something action related. Kyoutani just shrugs it off, reminding himself that he shouldn’t be surprised, when in fact he is. Because picking each others up to go to places was not part of the deal. Making him feel important enough to be taken out was not part of the fucking deal. 

Kyoutani fumes in the bathroom and finishes quickly, so they can just leave, but then his stomach kindly reminds him that he haven’t had dinner yet. He sighs and wonders if Iwaizumi is willing to wait for him to get food, first. Much to his surprise, Iwaizumi begrudgingly admitted to having skipped food just to get here, and could he get even more fucking adorable?! “We have no choice, then. Let’s eat out.” Kyoutani’s suggestion is more like an order and the two of them leave the house in agreement. 

They couldn’t agree on a place, though. Between pizza and burgers, both just settled in a normal restaurant to get steak, due to their protesting stomachs and weakening bodies. And Kyoutani could not deny that this very much looked exactly what it looked like: a date.

Their feet touch and tap together, sometimes sliding up until their knees hit the table. They couldn’t go higher due to their height and size, but that never stopped either of them from trying. The atmosphere is comfortable, both talking about movies or jokes they heard the other day or what kind of exercises works better for what muscles in their bodies. This kind of interaction, it’s nothing new, but doesn’t get old either, Kyoutani thinks. This time Iwaizumi offers to paying for the both of them, and Kyoutani laughs, taking out his wallet and not taking Iwaizumi seriously. 

They end up splitting the bill and Kyoutani knows that the other man is relieved, because even if the intention is good, giving out extra money makes Iwaizumi visibly upset. He comments that one day he would like to actually be able to pay something for them, but Kyoutani just laughs again and points how it’ll be the one and only time throughout a lifetime. The implication of them being together long enough to know for sure if that statement is true or not lingered in their minds.

Kyoutani let’s the music drown him the moment they step into their favorite gay club. He knows the deal in here. Get drinks, dance, flirt with the cute or hot one that shows interest in you, bang some in the bathroom, kiss or smack the fuck buddy’s ass as they cross paths here and there, drag each other’s sorry drunk ass back to headquarters, fuck some more then sleep. That’s what Kyoutani’s used to and that’s what he plans to do here, making his way to the bar. He thinks he lost Iwaizumi already, only to be surprised when a hand he thought to belong to a stranger actually belongs to Iwaizumi himself. 

“The mood’s really great, tonight!” Iwaizumi shouts into Kyoutani’s ear, purposely pressing their cheeks together as he speaks. Kyoutani ignores the warmth feeling in his chest and agrees with the older man. Seeing everyone have fun and dance like no tomorrow makes one want to join in and do the same. The blonde thinks this is where they part after they have drinks in hand, but Iwaizumi stays within eyesight. Kyoutani wonders if he’s already feeling horny, but there’s no evidence on his nicely fit pants at the moment. Kyoutani then spots a nice looking man with light brown hair and knows that’s Iwaizumi’s type, though said person who was supposed to be interested made no move. Is he distracted? 

Kyoutani figures that maybe he misjudged and the guy was not meeting up to Iwaizumi’s tastes after all, then decides to down his drink and get his body burning with the first alcohol before diving for the dance floor. The song was new, but it had a nice beat to it, so Kyoutani was able to blend his moves with the tunes. Feeling light bumps or random touches was something bound to happen in a room full of swaying people, but Kyoutani knows when someone grows bold the moment a pair of hands rest on his waist, followed by a pair of hips swinging along with his own. He leans back and tries to measure this guy with just his body. Tall, sturdy and seemingly fit. 

Kyoutani can feel hot breath on his neck and finds it to be a nice addition to the swaying moves of their dirty dancing. He throws a hand above them and feels the man’s hair. Short length. He tests this person’s sensitiveness and digs his nails into the man’s nape, feeling him shudder and let out a sound. Too bad the music won’t let Kyoutani hear this man’s voice. But he doesn’t stay upset for long when those hands move forth and dig under his shirt. Seeing colors is hard in this poorly lit place, so Kyoutani can’t really make out this man’s skin tone. He scrapes his nails deeper and pull at the man’s hair when those wandering hands went all the way up to Kyoutani’s chest. The man groans louder this time, obviously turned on by the rough treatment and presses his face into Kyoutani’s cheek. A heartbeat is skipped. No fucking way. Kyoutani would recognize those features anywhere, even if he was just looking sideways and said features are half hidden in the dark. “The fuck’re you doing here, Haj?” 

Iwaizumi must have not heard him, for he continued to fondle and dance with Kyoutani. Or simply didn’t care. Kyoutani didn’t think he would ever be dancing so lewdly with Iwaizumi again. At the start of their relationship, they danced a lot together, but gradually got tired of dancing with the same person and ‘split’. Kyoutani was almost afraid to admit that this felt nice and that their bodies blend to one another quite easily. Iwaizumi’s heat radiating off of his skin, strong demanding hands and a delicious pressure pressing against Kyoutani’s ass, signaling a growing need that would require some attention soon. 

Kyoutani can’t take it anymore and turns in Iwaizumi’s grasp to face him and capture those lips. They are probably kissing like a gross couple, bodies flushed together, arms thrown around each other, cheeks cupped within hands, pecks, kisses and nibbles thrown at random. It leaves both men struggling for air, but neither wants to stop. This feels right. Iwaizumi’s hair or face or arms or amazing ass in his hands. Iwaizumi’s hands on his body, his face, his back or his ass as well. Their legs pressing together and their bulges meeting in a twisted butterfly kiss. They part only for air, teeth refusing to let lips go. Kyoutani thinks he’s both in heaven and hell at the same time. He wants Iwaizumi in ways he shouldn’t be wanting. In ways that he doesn’t believe in. Kyoutani wants Iwaizumi as a real lover, wants them to actually be something real. The thought frightens the blonde who pushes the reason of all his emotional problems off of him. Iwaizumi looks sincerely confused, and just as equally breathless as Kyoutani. 

The faux blonde made the mistake of looking at the man in front of him. He looked so, so good, and Kyoutani’s senses were messed up with desire. Iwaizumi seemed to pick up on the intensity of Kyoutani’s gaze and cut their distance short to whisper in his ear “Want to take this elsewhere?” He shouted, knowing nobody else could make out their words in the blaring music. Tight pants do the decision for Kyoutani, who grabs the tanner hand of the other man and guides them out of the dancing floor into a dark corner. 

The club had several dark corners and one had to strain their eyes really hard as to avoid bumping into an already taken spot. Kyoutani feels his hand being tugged on instead, and he allows himself be guided into a free table rounded by a circular couch. They flop on the cushions, lips already trapped in each other like a magnet. Iwaizumi’s hands are fumbling with Kyoutani’s shirt again, seemingly unsure whether they want to trail up a muscular back or down a well toned ass. Kyoutani’s lust matches Iwaizumi’s as his own hands also trail through any skin he can find. His hand ends up palming up Iwaizumi’s bulge, stroking it and trying to feel the length trapped in fabric. Kyoutani then gets an idea when Iwaizumi sucked and kissed on his neck. He pushed the older man off and slid down to his knees. Kyoutani smirked when Iwaizumi picked up on his intentions and threw a fist into his own mouth to stifle a needy groan. 

Kyoutani grabbed on Iwaizumi’s knees and signaled the older man to slouch up on his seat so he could have better access under the table. Licking his lips in excitement, Kyoutani threw the fly open and admired how those muscular thighs tensed around his head. Iwaizumi could crush heads with those meat grinders, but why would he when Kyoutani was about to give head. 

Now Iwaizumi really wished he had a drink in hand, but his phone was the next best option, so he pretended to be texting with a really focused look on his face. His eyes were downcast to his groin, though, following Kyoutani’s daring hands that freed his erection and hot mouth that took swollen flesh in. Taking deep shallow breaths through his nostrils, Iwaizumi focused on not becoming a fucking melting mess on his seat. He also restrained himself from reaching over and grab at Kyoutani’s short hair. Mouth and tongue and hands was all Iwaizumi could focus on and fuck he was already close. 

Kyoutani licked at the base, working his way around clothes, and trailed his tongue up the shaft’s length. His hands were feeling and groping at tense thighs filled with muscle, and Kyoutani couldn’t help but remind himself how fucking gay he was for those thighs. And that dick he was kissing and licking. Kyoutani licked at some precum, moistened his lips with his tongue and opened wide. He could feel Iwaizumi tense and jerk slightly and wondered briefly how fast he could make Iwaizumi come. Quick enough, judging by how fucking sensitive he was acting today. 

Kyoutani took as much he could without gagging, only deep throating that thick length once to drive Iwaizumi insane. He could see a rough hand gripping at the table’s edge, clearly trying to prevent himself from just flipping the table off and fuck Kyoutani’s face off. The thought made his own pants tighten and twitch and he knew his groan was most welcome when Iwaizumi’s body jerked again. Kyoutani worked with himself and the cock in his mouth, making sure to tighten his lips around the girth as he sucked the life out of Iwaizumi. He heard a loud “Fuck!” and knew Iwaizumi was close. 

Iwaizumi was about to snap that table in his clenched fist at any second, now. Kyoutani showed no mercy, though. He pressed his tongue to the tip and made sure to slide it down the entire length until his nose touched Iwaizumi’s navel. The blonde pumped his own straining member, feeling himself draw near his own climax and pulled back before he gagged on Iwaizumi’s cock. Feeling overwhelmed with pleasure and excitement, Kyoutani moved his other hand from that muscled thigh to pump Iwaizumi into completion, sucking on the dripping tip until a sour taste hit his tongue. Iwaizumi shook in Kyoutani’s hands, a sight to behold. Kyoutani loved this, enjoyed in an almost unhealthy way how he could make Iwaizumi lose it, break a sweat and make that fuckable expression on his face. A harsh shudder racked past Kyoutani’s spine and he knew he had come on the floor when his fingers reached for the tip and felt hot liquid spurt out. 

Iwaizumi has slumped on the couch, shaking and panting an array of ‘fuck’ over and over. Kyoutani made sure to tuck his partner’s dick back in and with Iwaizumi’s help, got back up on the seats when it was deemed safe. Iwaizumi had gripped Kyoutani’s shirt in a fist and yanked the younger male forward for a rough kiss. “Fuck, Ken. You were so fucking hot just now.” his voice husks and does wonders to Kyoutani’s groin again. He retributes the kiss, feeling smug and proud of himself. “Thanks. But I need a drink, now. Something sweet, this time.” He teases, letting Iwaizumi know (and feel through a tongued kiss) that he’s still feeling Iwaizumi’s taste even after swallowing. 

-  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

After checking that there are no cum stains on his clothes, Kyoutani leaves Iwaizumi for the bar, figuring that if he wants to follow after, he will. And he did. Kyoutani asked the bartender for two drinks and when he was about to hand one to Iwaizumi, the older man got their arms in a twist, signaling for them to drink that way “To us.” 

Kyoutani couldn’t help but follow and sip his drink in a silent cheers. “What’s the occasion, though?” He asks, arm now free. Iwaizumi just shrugs with a stupid grin “No reason. Just felt like it.” was his reply. Kyoutani was fine with it, he likes spontaneous things. He watches Iwaizumi’s eyes trail around the many people in this club and does the same himself. Kyoutani isn’t sure how it started, but they ended up a good portion of their time by the bar playing a game called “drink each time we see a guy we both agree is hot.” 

Their throats were starting to get hoarse from so much alcohol and speaking loudly to one another, though. Good thing that the bar somehow had less music around it than in the dance floor, so they didn’t have to shout as much.

“That guy?” Kyoutani wrinkles his nose, seeing a man with short curly dark hair dancing.

“Yeah, that guy. What, not your taste?” Iwaizumi holds the cup expectantly.

“I think he falls into the cute category.” Kyoutani points out, giving a look towards Iwaizumi who just chuckles.

“Okay, fine, not hot enough.” he agrees at last and starts surveying another guy. 

Kyoutani beats Iwaizumi to it and nudges him “Guy in that group of five. The one wearing red.” 

Iwaizumi contemplates with a tilt to his head, and grins “What’s with his hair? Did he just get out of bed or something?”

Kyoutani snorts and nudges him “You have to admit he has a nice built, though.” 

Iwaizumi agrees with a laugh and they drink a shot, ordering the next one immediately. 

“Okay, Ken. How about….. That one! The one dancing like he has some bug in his pants. With the white vans.”

Kyoutani’s eyes find said person immediately. His dancing is simply warding off people away in fear they might get slapped or something. He does a doubletake “That Oikawa?!”

Now it was Iwaizumi’s turn to react and look again, this time harder “No way! Couldn’t be possible. That Shittykawa is like two miles away to just come here act like a dancing alien.” 

“Well, not impossible.. But, yeah, he isn’t Oikawa. The guy’s shorter and thinner.” Kyoutani muses, watching Iwaizumi’s eyes display some kind of emotion in those dark irises. “The hell, Haj. We’re supposed to find hot guys and you just keep pointing at the cute ones. You’re getting drunk, already.” he teases, earning a shove from Iwaizumi who grunts at him to shut up.

“Oh, shut up, you pointed to some cute guys, yourself. I just didn’t want to bust your bubble.” Iwaizumi smirks when it hit right on and Kyoutani sputters. 

“What?! That’s bullshit. Which ones??”

Iwaizumi pretends to look for said guys they analysed earlier “Oh, damn. I don’t know where they are, now.” That earned Iwaizumi a punch to his arm.

“You’re so full of bullshit, sometimes.” Kyoutani groans, choosing to drink the shot and forget about the game already. He sees Iwaizumi do the same before wrapping an arm around his waist “We’re both full of bullshit, Ken.” he supplies, something Kyoutani doesn’t admit out loud, but he’s right. They suddenly go silent and Kyoutani becomes overly aware of how they are just pressed to one another at the bar. Kyoutani doesn’t need this, right now, and turns to get another drink, successfully getting out of Iwaizumi’s grasp. His alcohol filled mind suddenly starts working, and his eyes trail over to that Oikawa’s double and studies the guy. “I bet you think about him all the time.” 

“About who?” Iwaizumi asks, but he sees what Kyoutani is staring at, and understands “Oh. Well, we did grew up together. Did a lot of shit together.” He said a bit mournfully, resting on the counter next to the younger man. 

“Hm, would you date him, if you could?” Kyoutani asks, stepping way over the line of personal life, but his brain thinks it’s a good idea as he drinks some more.

“Probably. But he’s got Hanamaki and they’re tight with each other. I am happy for them, actually.” Iwaizumi admits with a sigh somewhere in his words. Kyoutani studies him. 

“It’s not like you’re looking for a relationship, right?” Kyoutani says a bit lower, but Iwaizumi was looking at him and picked up the words through reading his lips. The tanner man shrugs, looking at the cup in his hand “Well, maybe I am.” 

Kyoutani swallows to himself watching Iwaizumi down his drink in a bold move. He sees Iwaizumi turn to face him fully and his mouth opens.

Kyoutani did not need this.

“D’ya wanna try dating? Actually going out together, Ken?” 

Kyoutani didn’t fucking need this, right now.

“I think I like you a lot, Kentarou.”

Kyoutani seriously didn’t need this, fuck.

“And, I wanna try and take this thing we have to another level.”

Ah, this is where Kyoutani swallows an entire drink down his throat and is glad that the burn takes his mind off the shocking revelation he just got. Kyoutani is sadly brought back to reality when a comforting hand rubs soothing circles on his back “Sorry, was that too sudden? You don’t have to answer right away, y’know?”

Kyoutani makes the mistake of looking at his fuck buddy. The fuck buddy who wants to be his boyfriend, now. 

-  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

It hurts and it pounds, but he’s warm and comfortable somehow. Like that makes sense, where is the comfort in a fucking headache? 

Kyoutani opens his eyes despite the pain in his eyeballs. He sees his room. He’s home. What even happened last night? He remembers having a good time at the nightclub. He remembers spending the whole night with Iwaizumi, dancing, fucking, drinking and playing games. Well, Kyoutani remembers tids and bits of it. He also remembers drinking a lot and decides that he should go to the bathroom, because his head feels like shit and his stomach is not cooperating.

Kyoutani sees his reflection in the mirror and wonders how did he manage to clean his face off the makeup he used when he clearly was so very drunk. Because his head hurts, he decides that’s not important and gets cold water on his face instead. Kyoutani decides to check the time and sees it’s way past noon. He still has time until he has to leave the house and goes get some aspirins for himself, along with gallons of water to treat his poor sore body. 

Kyoutani notices he is still in the same clothes, and changes those, then settles on the couch to wait for the medicine to kick in. It hits 3pm pretty soon, and Kyoutani is taking his leave to the coffee shop he and Yahaba agreed to meet on. The brown haired man is already there and waves when Kyoutani is seen. Kyoutani is glad that Yahaba is not a loud speaker and joins him with a grunt for a greeting.

“Wow, you sure look like a ball of sunshine.” Yahaba jokes, expecting the glare sent his way. “Hangover much?” he asks the obvious and Kyoutani nods, because they are adults and there’s really no point in hiding it. “Yeah. I may have had a bit too much.” 

Yahaba sips on the cup he had already ordered and hums audibly “Sounds like you partied too hard.” 

That made Kyoutani groan to himself “Tch, too much is probably the word you’re looking for.” 

Yahaba laughs, and asks if Kyoutani wants to order something, but the faux blonde is afraid his stomach might not accept anything at the moment, so he just settles with a nice cold bottle of water. “Do you still want to go to the movies? We can do something else.” Yahaba offers, but Kyoutani rolls his eyes in denial “We’re going. You’ve got me curious about this movie, and I am going to see it. With or without a hangover.” 

Yahaba accepts it, making sure to comment out loud about Kyoutani’s stubbornness, only to earn himself a smack to his shoulder. They walk together and laugh about some things or comment about subjects of their interest. Kyoutani asks how is Yahaba handling his security guard job to which Yahaba whines about how it’s boring and lonely sometimes. When Yahaba asks about his job in return, Kyoutani just wrinkles his nose thinking on the fast food service restaurant. They laugh about it and get into the cinema for some action/thriller kind of movie. 

Kyoutani had to prevent himself from rolling his eyes, because they still hurt, but he was very tempted to try either way. Yahaba was attempting to pull the yawn-stretch-rest arm over you move, only to give up moments after his arm fell asleep due to the weight of Kyoutani’s head. Kyoutani didn’t say anything about Yahaba’s attempts to make more moves on him, but took advantage of his popcorn bag after he discovered that his stomach accepted those. There’s a moment in which Yahaba moved the bag away from Kyoutani’s wandering hand “At least give me a kiss if you want my popcorn.” he teases, and Kyoutani reacts to the invitation. He knows Yahaba was not expecting it and looks certainly surprised when their lips meet. Kyoutani feels the softness against his own lips and explores some more, trying to find something-

The moment is abruptly over when Kyoutani is reminded that he forgot to silence his phone the moment it warns about an incoming message. He is glad nobody called him out on it and quickly fixes his phone to the proper settings. He blinks, seeing the message is from Iwaizumi and decides now is not the time to be checking it, so the phone’s light ceases to exist. He knows that Yahaba saw it and frowns to himself. Yahaba’s eyes are on him now, but Kyoutani choses to face forward as he slumps in his seat. He can’t help but compare Yahaba’s lips with Iwaizumi’s and feels like a shitty friend doing so. 

Kyoutani felt the brown haired man flop into his seat himself, and wondered if he was too upset. Kyoutani figures that he is when Yahaba picks up his own phone and types in it. Kyoutani’s phone buzzes in his hand.

“I’m sorry.”

Kyoutani raises an eyebrow at the message. If anything he should be the one to apologise. “What for?” he asks, in an attempt to draw out more. He is pleased to see Yahaba’s fingers fly over the screen.

“I guess you’re already dating someone? And here I am flirting like a doofus.”

Kyoutani sighs, typing back. “I kissed you, so I’m the one who should apologise.”

“But I’m still flirting when I should back off. Some friend I am, huh?” That message tugs at Kyoutani’s heart.

“For the record, I ain’t dating anyone.” he types away, licking his lips a bit nervously. His heart is telling him to not send that, but he does, because life is full of stupid things. He sees Yahaba shift next to him.

“Really? Did you break up with Iwaizumi-san?” Now Kyoutani wondered just how obvious was he, to the point even Yahaba was convinced that they were an item.

“I never dated him.” was what Kyoutani wanted to say, but it wasn’t really true. They did go out a lot. Kyoutani isn’t sure if he wants Yahaba to know that they are just fucking around, though, so he deleted that message and typed again.

“No, we’re just friends.” He knows Yahaba won’t believe that, but to hell with it. Sent.

He could hear Yahaba huff in his ‘that’s a lot of bullshit’ tone as he typed away. “Is there a chance for me?”

Kyoutani breathes in deep and finds it hard to reply back. He wished to say yes, but that would be merely out of pity. He doesn’t feel as intensely for Yahaba as he thought he would. “I think of you as a friend.” he sends and hopes that’s the last of it. But it isn’t.

“This feels like our last conversation.” Yahaba sends and Kyoutani can tell he’s a little pissed. He chews on his lower lip in thought.

“I can’t help it if I don’t see you that way, ya creampuff.” he replies back, and wonders if he came out too aggressive. Kyoutani suddenly realises what he just wrote. He doesn’t like Yahaba that way. He likes the guy, but not to the point he would consider a relationship. Now Kyoutani really wants to cry, because he suddenly remembers he had a dream about Iwaizumi confessing to him and he really wanted to say yes in it.

“One can dream…” Yahaba texts, and when he doesn’t get a reply, he texts again “But I’ll stop. This time for real.”

“Stop being a creampuff? That possible?” Kyoutani decides that the mood needs a little lifting and is glad to hear Yahaba chortle next to him. He gets a text with the picture of a cactus and knows that’s their friend code for ‘dick’. He’s being a dick, and he knows it. Kyoutani knows.

They decide to exit the theater before the movie reached its end, and Kyoutani can’t help but study Yahaba’s body language. He’s stiff and trying to cope. Kyoutani sighs to himself “Did it help?” he asks, his gruff voice earning a questioning look from the brown haired man. “The kiss, I mean. Did it help you get over?” Kyoutani briefly wonders what the fuck is he trying to accomplish at this moment, or even if this is a good idea. Screw his pounding headache and his ability to make great life choices.

“Oh… no. It made me want more.” Yahaba answers honestly, a feat Kyoutani knows is hard to obtain out of the taller man. Yahaba only uses honesty when he trusts someone. Kyoutani is glad that Yahaba isn’t beating around the bush, because he isn’t in his best to get the truth out at the moment.

“Okay. Hey, don’t beat yourself up, Yahaba.” he reaches to pat his shoulder, but wonders if that’s wise. Now it was Yahaba’s turn to roll his eyes. “Please don’t act all awkward on me, Kyou. I’ll fucking punch you if you do.”

Kyoutani finds himself smirk and smacks Yahaba’s shoulder a tad too hard “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

The mood settles down a bit and they hang together in the park, talking and sharing ideas and thoughts while under the tree’s shadows. Kyoutani’s headache settles somewhat, until he feels his phone buzz again. Kyoutani changes the audio back on and sees another message from Iwaizumi. He scowls when Yahaba calls him out on it.

“So, are you two really not dating? Because Iwaizumi-san literally rubbed it in my face, when we met at the gym.”

But of course he would notice. Kyoutani stubbornly shakes his head “I told you we’re not dating.”

“But you want to, right?” this is where Yahaba is being a thorn to Kyoutani’s side, but he can’t be angry at his friend for it. 

“I don’t know. Maybe. I guess.” Kyoutani shrugs with each phrase, but under Yahaba’s incredulous gaze, he finally gives in “Okay, fine. I do. Sort of.” 

“I figured. You were always trying to get his attention back in high school.” Yahaba comments and it makes Kyoutani wonder about that. He never thought much of it, because his main concern was to beat the most talented and amazing guy in the whole school in at least one thing, and gain his recognition. Get his attention. A lot. Shit...

Yahaba’s hands are on Kyoutani’s and their eyes lock in an intense gaze that Kyoutani can’t quite explain. “He better treat you right. I won’t forgive him if he doesn’t.”

Kyoutani swallows a bit, because even he would not want to cross paths with an angry Yahaba. He would if he had to, but he’d rather avoid it. Really. 

They talk some more until the sun can no longer be seen and part ways. Kyoutani walks alone, thinking back in everything he’s been through in such a short time span. Then Yahaba’s last words linger in his mind. 

“Okay, fine. You’re not ‘dating’. But the sooner you do, the better you will feel, Kyou.”

Kyoutani wonders about that as he walks home. He then remembers that he had at least two messages and one call from Iwaizumi while hanging out with Yahaba. Despite Yahaba’s insistence that he should reply to those, Kyoutani values respect and friends.

-  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Iwaizumi spent the whole day home nursing his hangover, just in boxers. his mind replayed the previous night over and over, trying to find faults and holes in it, but he knew exactly what he saw and heard. And he knows what he wants. 

He had known for a while now, but honestly, Iwaizumi thought he had time to settle into what he wanted. He wants to settle with Kyoutani, because no other man can make Iwaizumi feel as complete. They have a lot in common despite Iwaizumi being a bit more outgoing around people than Kyoutani is. Iwaizumi likes what they have and wants them to be exclusive. 

He realised this when it bothered to think of Kyoutani with other men. Sharing really sucked for Iwaizumi. He doesn’t want to let go their gym time, their stupid competitions or their adventurous sex life. Even the times they spend sharing puppy videos or discover animals with people names. Iwaizumi certainly doesn’t want their mornings together in bed to end either. Be it the ones where they wake up with the whole time in the world or the ones where they are so late for work they end up throwing guilt at random. Iwaizumi doesn’t want their ‘sorry’ to end or their ‘hello’. He wants to be able to take Kyoutani out and actually pay for the both of them. Once.

Iwaizumi wants Kyoutani and he doesn’t care how cheesy or sappy he sounds, he knows what he wants and will get it if he can. 

He texts Kyoutani asking if he’s okay and it’s way past noon. No answer. Iwaizumi figures the blonde is still sleeping and gives it another hour or so. Iwaizumi watches TV on mute and replays Kyoutani’s favorite wrestling episode. He can’t figure out why that wrestler is Kyoutani’s favorite, but he tries anyways. Iwaizumi realises he is a mess since that mad dog chan is all he can think about. Iwaizumi feels tingly and ends up masturbating instead of watching the TV. He thinks back to Kyoutani’s incredible mouth and beautiful eyes gazing up at him as he’s worshiped on. Iwaizumi pinches his own nipple, imagining it to be Kyoutani touching him. Iwaizumi marvels on how easily hard he gets and how close he’s getting. 

It’s been two hours and Iwaizumi texts Kyoutani again. No answer. He then remembers that Kyoutani said he had plans for the weekend and wondered if that was why no answer was coming into his phone. He tries not to let it get to him, but another hour and Iwaizumi is calling Kyoutani. The call got rejected after two rings and he knows Kyoutani is awake and ‘busy’.

Iwaizumi can’t take it anymore and gets dressed. He makes sure he has Kyoutani’s house’s spare key and leaves. 

-  
TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Really, Kyoutani would have preferred if he had forgotten a light on in his house. But that was not the case. “Oi, what are you doing, Haj?” 

Kyoutani watches the older man march towards him like a boulder rolling down a mountain and their lips crushed together. Kyoutani is unable to fight back due to the intensity of it, but is glad it was a short kiss. He would probably turn to mush.

“You didn’t answer my messages or calls, Ken. I was worried.” Iwaizumi explains, hands gripping onto Kyoutani’s waists. The faux blonde mouths a simple ‘Oh.’ in realization “I was about to answer those. Really, I’m fine.”

Lips were the only reply Kyoutani got as the tanner man tries to drown both his concern and relief in a single kiss. Kyoutani wants to follow through, but he feels something is not right and breaks it off “Seriously, Haj. I think it’s you who’s got a problem.” 

“You damn bet I do. Damn it, Kentarou.” Iwaizumi is cursing and stroking Kyoutani’s cheek, his gaze holding a hundred different emotions all rolled into one. Kyoutani wished his heart would stop pounding over such simple touches and tries to move. Iwaizumi isn’t telling him. “Do you even remember last night?” 

That was a question Kyoutani feared. His expression must have been too obvious for Iwaizumi just shook his head. “I guess you were too drunk to remember.”

“What happened last night?”

 

-flashback-  
Kyoutani covered his face with one hand, the other still holding the empty cup. Iwaizumi was concerned at this point, because the faux blonde was now laughing by himself. 

“Hey… this isn’t funny, man.”

“To hell if it isn’t!” Kyoutani spats and shows his face, tears smearing his makeup. Iwaizumi is not sure what got into the younger man, but tries to get them away before something humiliating happens.

Kyoutani threw his arm away from Iwaizumi’s grasp, and at this point Iwaizumi did what he knew best: use force. He had Kyoutani outside of the club and only released the shirt he had gripped on when they were outside and alone. He still had that much sense in his hazy brain to do what he believed was the right thing at this point. “What’s gotten into you?” Iwaizumi demands, finally letting Kyoutani go and expects the other to throw a fit. 

Kyoutani turns to the side and sneers “I could just ask you the same thing, Haj.” He growls, the confused look in the other man’s face just annoying him so. 

“Shit, did I offend you that much by asking what I did?” Iwaizumi asks a bit incredulously and doesn’t bother to hide the hurt lacing in his voice. Their voices sound hoarse from speaking loudly and drinking for many hours, but it’s there, and Kyoutani hates that he can recognize the tone.

“I don’t fucking need this, right now, Haj!” he yells, not sure why he’s yelling, but he is shouting angrily and isn’t even sure why he is pushing everything away, but he is. And maybe he does know why. He knows why he is angry and upset. Their talk about Oikawa just a while ago confirmed something he had been denying for a long time, now. He watches Iwaizumi run his hands into his hair all over and groan loudly to himself, obviously trying to not reach over and punch Kyoutani in the fucking face. 

“Fucking hell, Ken, would you call down for a minute?!” Iwaizumi shouts back “Just fucking say no, and we won’t fucking date anymore!” 

Kyoutani would if he could. He had been thinking of a thousand ways to break off his relationship with Iwaizumi, but always ended up putting it away because each time he would find something in Iwaizumi that made him shut up and swallow back his words. “I…” 

“Well?!” Iwaizumi pressed on, fists balled at either side of his body. Kyoutani suddenly felt tired, and ran a hand over his face, seeing some blackness smeared on his palm. He must look like a fucking mess, especially since he started crying (when did he even start?). 

“Fucking hell, I don’t want to be Oikawa’s replacement!” Kyoutani lets it out at last and doesn’t even bothers to stay and see Iwaizumi’s expression. He suspects there would be guilt there, because it’s fucking true. “Ken! Kentarou! Get back here!” 

-  
TBC


	15. Chapter 15

-  
And everything else is a buzz. Kyoutani only knows what happened the rest of the night, because Iwaizumi told him. He told Kyoutani that he was wrong about what he said, that Oikawa was not in the middle of their thing, but Kyoutani was an emotional mess who refused to listen and ended up being dragged in Iwaizumi’s arms all the way to his house. He told Kyoutani had cried a lot, had told Iwaizumi about his feelings and how he ended up falling for the older man. Kyoutani tried, but he couldn’t remember any of that embarrassing time. And he was thankful he didn’t. 

They are sitting on the couch now, in silence. Iwaizumi let the tale of that adventurous night settle in Kyoutani’s mind. So the confession wasn’t a dream. The faux blonde just groans to himself “From what you just told me, I was fucking lame.”

Iwaizumi agrees with a small chuckle “Yeah. But I was pretty lame myself. I didn’t realise I was hurting you, Ken. I’m sorry.” he says sadly and honestly. Kyoutani feels bad that he is making Iwaizumi upset, but what can he do, anyways?

“And I’m sorry if I kinda rushed things.” Iwaizumi continued, earning a confused look from Kyoutani “When you told me you were thinking of breaking up our thing, and even had a date planned, I panicked.” 

Kyoutani blinks. So that was why Iwaizumi was acting so clingy. He watches Iwaizumi play with his own hair, obviously nervous “I probably sounded too pushy. I just wasn’t ready for us to be over like that.” Dark eyes trail over to Kyoutani. “I’m not ready for us to be over, yet.” he corrects himself and clenches both hands on his lap, trying to prevent himself from reaching over and touch Kyoutani.

“But if you really want us to stop, then we’ll stop.” he swallows dryly, and Kyoutani knows this is a very hard decision Iwaizumi has done to himself. 

He thinks back to what Yahaba told him about his ‘high school crush’ and rests his head on the couch “No. I don’t want to stop.”

Kyoutani can practically see the older man bounce out of his shoes “Ken, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Kyoutani’s golden eyes trail back to study Iwaizumi’s handsome face. So bright and brimming with hope. So beautiful.

Iwaizumi gets a positive answer, one in the shape of a searing kiss and a heavy body settling on top of his. Kyoutani whispers “Yes.” somewhere in the mix and his hands dig into thick dark brown hair and tugs hand, urging Iwaizumi to show just how much he wants this to be true. Hands cup and grip and roam urgently over Kyoutani’s clothed body and hair, their lips and tongues going fast on each other, just barely breathing enough oxygen to think coherently. Not that they need to do much thinking at the moment. 

Kyoutani finds himself hot and hard against Iwaizumi. He can feel the other man is just as affected as he is and can’t help but grin against his lips. Kyoutani kisses Iwaizumi again and again, briefly wondering just how many times their lips touched since they started. He can’t get enough of that sweetness. Hands are inside clothes by now, and Iwaizumi parts with Kyoutani just long enough to get those pesky clothes off. They stand to admire each other’s built forms and Kyoutani is the first to initiate contact by latching his mouth on Iwaizumi’s neck. He feels rough hands on his ass and pushes back in them while his own hands run over smooth and much darker skin. Iwaizumi lets out nice sounds with each suckle and bite Kyoutani offers with his mouth, and they sound like music to his ears. 

There’s nothing new to this, yet there is. Kyoutani pushes Iwaizumi back on the couch and settles back on his lap, feeling the other man’s warm skin against his own. They have done this several times already, but it feels different now. A good kind of different, Kyoutani thinks. Iwaizumi sinks into the couch and licks his own dry lips. His breathing is a bit uneven and his eyes are hooded with lust. He looks so good in Kyoutani’s eyes and he’s his now. Kyoutani wants to laugh at his own cheesy thoughts as he holds the other man’s staff in his hand. Iwaizumi follows and holds Kyoutani’s hardening member and they both work each other into a full erection. Kyoutani’s eyes flutter shut the moment Iwaizumi chooses this moment to run calloused fingers over his cheek. Their short pants and low groans are setting the mood higher, their mouths trying to win a battle for dominance and their free hands roaming over any curve, any inch of skin they can grasp and squeeze. 

Iwaizumi moans out Kyoutani’s nickname and it makes him feel so, so good and wanted and filled with desire. Kyoutani leaves Iwaizumi’s neck and shoulder marked and is pleased to see how excited the other man looks. Their hips are rocking together, their hands a blur over their straining members. Curses are thrown in the air when climaxes are reached, loud groans and names moaned with pure desire. Kyoutani is still shivering on Iwaizumi’s lap, their bellies stained with their seed. A deep sigh signals Kyoutani that Iwaizumi just landed back on earth. He looks so fucking adorable and done, and they only just started. Kyoutani steals a kiss from Iwaizumi’s lips, then from his neck, following down his chest and hard rock abds. Iwaizumi’s hands play with Kyoutani’s hair and traces over his two stripes while watching his now boyfriend lap at his skin and clean him with tongue.

Boyfriend. 

The word makes Iwaizumi’s heart swell with pride. He wonders if Kyoutani feels just as good thinking about their new relationship’s label. He likes to think so, feeling a surge of excitement course through his veins as he grabs Kyoutani’s arm and guides him back up.

Kyoutani isn’t sure what’s going on in his lover’s mind, but doesn’t argue when he feels a nice tongue lap at his navel and down below. Kyoutani supports himself by placing his hands on the couch’s top while his knees are spread by either side of Iwaizumi’s powerful thighs. His crotch is in line with Iwaizumi’s face and that seems to be the plan. Kyoutani’s fine with it, groaning happily when two strong and demanding hands knead and cup his ass cheeks. 

He moans out Iwaizumi’s name and feels himself grow hard in that amazing mouth. Kyoutani curves his back in order to be able to see Iwaizumi suck his dick back into a full erection. He grips the couch harder and his legs tense. Kyoutani wants to fuck that adorable face, but deepthroating isn’t Iwaizumi’s best feats, so he just struggles with staying still. Iwaizumi pushed his lips a bit past the tip and is bobbing his head back and forth while his tanned hands are keeping Kyoutani’s hips still while his tongue works over swollen flesh. 

Iwaizumi seems to be enjoying himself a bit too much, for he is practically sucking the life out of the faux blonde. Kyoutani’s body shudders, because that mouth is so good and Iwaizumi is just so good and he thinks he won’t last long now. Kyoutani warns Iwaizumi and plays with his short dark hair, tugging on a few strands that got caught in his curling fingers. Iwaizumi groans from the hair pulling and the vibration of his rough voice makes Kyoutani moan out loudly with a lot of curses in the mix. Kyoutani opens his eyes in time to see his come trail down Iwaizumi’s chin and settles down to eye level to be able to lick it off his lips, tasting himself on his lover in the process.

Iwaizumi comments on how he likes Kyoutani’s taste and they kiss some more. Kyoutani wonders if Iwaizumi thinks they are now a gross cute couple doing gross cute stuff. “I love you, Ken.” 

Kyoutani’s eyes lock with the dark orbs of his lover and grins. Yup. They are a gross cute couple now. “Haj, you fucking sap. I love you back.” 

Fuck.

Kyoutani is kissed and pinned to the couch. He had no idea that his own words would affect Iwaizumi this badly. The older man is ravishing Kyoutani hungrily and even if the faux blonde wanted to stop, he couldn’t. He was being consumed and engulfed in Iwaizumi’s desire with such ease that it scares Kyoutani. He closes his eyes and groans into that hot demanding mouth. It’s so addicting it’s not even considered healthy. Kyoutani’s arms are tense and locked around Iwaizumi’s strong tanned neck. Both men are trapping each other in their own way, in any means possible. If Kyoutani thinks he himself is lame for being so easily manipulated by this man, he figures Iwaizumi is just as lame for being crazy about Kyoutani to the point he forgets about their surroundings. Kyoutani can feel his need, his want, his lust. It’s in his searing kisses and rough hands and hot flesh rubbing up in his inner thigh. 

Kyoutani groans loudly, unable to resist the burning force on top of him. He is half mesmerized, half concerned of how much Iwaizumi affects him, no matter how small his touches are. Kyoutani wonders if this was how he fell into this love trap in the first place.

A breathless and hoarse demand for lube brought Kyoutani back to reality and his hazy mind struggled to work. Yes, of course. Kyoutani hisses at Iwaizumi to get off him so they can head to his room, instead. The journey upstairs is messy and it’s a wonder none of them tripped over their boners. 

The remaining hours feels like a dream to Kyoutani. Press, push, kiss, grab, scratch, yank hair, pull lower lip trapped in teeth, deep moans, wetness, fingers, deep and needy, hot breath against an ear, curses and names called out lustfully, pressing, deeper, harder, legs spread open, bed sheets get tangled, hands shift into fists, open mouthed kisses, rough and wanting, fucking deep and hard and fast, pure desire, bite and scratch marks, pleasure coursing through, white stars, deeper, faster, cries for their lover to finally consume them, slowing down, holding close, relieved and content.

Light no longer is coming through the window, but that doesn’t bother Kyoutani. He’s resting on his back, feeling sore but satisfied. He has a warm large body resting on his side and is stroking that dark hair in his calloused hands. He hears Iwaizumi hum in appreciation and smile against his chest. “We can be as gross as we want, now.” he says and Kyoutani chuckles.

“Yeah, we can gross out everyone out there with your gross dates and gross kissing.” the prospect of a future together does sound good.

-  
So things settled down a bit between Kyoutani and Iwaizumi. They still keep their own houses despite now dating, but continue to spend most of the time at Iwaizumi’s place for being the closest to anything. 

They still go to work, but now text each other a lot more in their spare time. They hang at the gym with a lot more flirting than before, often sending lewd texts to the other to see who trips or breaks out laughing in the middle of their exercise. They walk side by side, sometimes holding hands, sometimes with an arm hanging loose on the waist. They sometimes cook, other times just order something to be delivered home, to spend a relaxing night watching some series or movie that’s got their interest. When nothing’s on, they entertain each other.

They go on dates, now more than ever. Even hang out at group meetings, where they meet old teammates or old rivals from their volleyball games. Oh, this is also where Kyoutani finally met Bokuto, the porn star for a day. Kyoutani had to make Iwaizumi to stop their PDA, because he kept making sure that Bokuto understood their position in matter of relationships. Jealous little prick. But who was Kyoutani to speak, when he got his own jealous bug biting at his side whenever Oikawa acted too friendly towards his childhood friend. 

At said games, sometimes Kyoutani and Iwaizumi play on the same team, sometimes split and face each other in a very competitive manner that ends with them blowing out some sexual steam off later. 

Life is good for them, despite sometimes headbutting, sometimes arguing heatedly over stupid things, sometimes ending up sleeping in different houses or coming to their closest friends to complain about their stupid boyfriend. 

Despite almost breaking up at some point in their lives, the life they are leading together is good. 

-  
The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, I am happy to say that I actually finished a fanfic! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing about a possible Iwaizumi x Kyoutani thingy. Long live rarepairs! *waves smooches*


End file.
